


I Need You

by soubae97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hajime Iwaizumi being a good boyfriend, M/M, Semi Angst, much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa Tooru needs some help, whose the first person he calls</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi deserves some fluff  
> and not salt this time

"Ok everyone great practice! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Aoba Josai's coach announced, dismissing the team. Oikawa lingered behind, waiting for Iwaizumi. He always waited for Hajime since Hajime always gave him the same talk before they leave: take care of yourself; don't overdo it; get more sleep. Oikawa would assure him that he would do all that always but Hajime knew Oikawa better. 

"You tell me every day, Iwa-chan, but I'm fine. I promise you." Scoffing at his friend, Hajime just tells him the same thing and they part ways. Oikawa never showed his pain when Hajime was with him. He put on a brave face and would ignore the aches and as soon as Iwaizumi was gone, Oikawa would grimace, grab his knee and limp home. The brace helped but he didn't always wear it, at least when they weren't at practice. So when he got home, ate dinner and went to his room, he fell on his bed, being hit by all the aches and pains at one time

The constant falls to the floor; the constant risk of collisions and having to work his body from running into another teammate; the aches from his hands trying to hit the ball as hard as he can. He would always find a new bruise here and there but it all went back to his knee. Reaching for his bag, he went through it, only to be disappointed at no sight of pain relief creams.

Reaching for his phone, he brought up Hajime's number and put on the cheeriest voice he could, "Hello? Iwa-chan?"

Sighing, Iwaizumi muttered, "Didn't I just see you?" 

Making his chuckle sound as sincere as possible, "Iwa-chan, I don't have any cream for my knee. Can you come over and help me out please?" A sudden sharp pain running through his knee, he tried to stifle the wince, only it didn't work.

Iwaizumi sighed, "I'll be over in a bit." Hanging up and muttering about how Oikawa should be more responsible and replenish his supplies, he headed over there. Hajime would get annoyed at him but he also was glad to be able to help out his friend. Oikawa would sometimes neglect simple things, such as sleep or keeping extra pain relief or even sleep through his alarm because of lack of sleep but Hajime would be there to help him out. 

He cared for the setter, even if he annoyed him sometimes.

Being let in by Oikawa's mother, he ran upstairs, knocking on Oikawa's door. Wincing out a "come in" Hajime stared at the boy, who had tears of pain running down his face. Sitting by him and gently pushing up the leg of Oikawa's pajama pants, he stared at Oikawa, softly sighing.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep an extra thing of this in your bag?"

Oikawa sobbed out, covering his face as even the softest touches from Hajime made it feel like his knee was going to explode, "I know ok?? I-" letting out a soft yelp, he gripped onto Hajime, whimpering at him.

Stuffing the cream into his pocket, he took the pain-stricken setter into his arms, stroking his hair, "Look at me having to take care of you like...like-"

Oikawa sniffled, snickering softly, "Like a mom?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gently smacked his forehead.

"I can take your mind off your knee if you like." Snuggling into his arms, Oikawa shook his head fast, assuring him "It's ok. Knee is fine."

"Hey,uh, Iwa-chan?"   
"Yeh?"  
"Can you, uh, just stay? You know...in case my knee, uh-"

Settling by his side and holding him tight, he muttered against Oikawa's hair, "You don't have to make excuses, Tooru. I'll stay ok?" Smiling, Oikawa finally calmed down, completely sure that the pain dissipated in record time. 

Tho silently giggling at the thought of "Nurse Hajime"


End file.
